The First Time
by mirror in the sky
Summary: What if Rachel and Blaine had went to the West Side Story after party, leaving Finn and Kurt alone.


"_Just because your football career ends in high school, doesn't mean your life does." _That sentence wouldn't leave Finn's head. It was all he could think about.

The recruiter didn't like him. He only wanted Shane. Finn could feel his world crashing down on him. Football was the only thing he had going for him. It was the only thing that would get Finn out of Lima.

Finn knew he didn't have a good enough voice to get into NYADA. He was _constantly _reminded of that by Santana and everyone else. The only one who thought he was good enough was Rachel. She was always praising his voice when no one else would. But he knew she only did that because they were dating. His voice was nothing special. He knew that, and so did everyone else.

He buried his face in his hands and started crying. He needed Rachel right now. But she was at the West Side Story after party. Finn had planned on going, but after talking to the recruiter, he wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was listen to Adele and eat a tub of ice cream. But Adele was too girly and ice cream would make him fat. So, he just stuck to crying in the dim lit living room.

"Finn. I'm home." Kurt called out, entering the Hummel/Hudson home.

Finn jumped in his seat when he heard the front door open. He quickly wiped his tears and sat up straight. Finn did _not_ want Kurt to see him cry!

"I thought you were going to the after party." Finn said.

"I'm not really in a party mood tonight." Kurt said, taking a seat on the couch next to Finn.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Blaine and I got into an argument the other night and we haven't talked since then." Kurt sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. But enough about me! I heard the recruiter for Ohio State was at school. Did you get to talk to him?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked down, trying to not to cry. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell his family. It was obvious that Finn wasn't going to college. Ohio State was his way out. But now that Ohio State was out, Finn was destined to stay in Lima forever, working at Burt's while he watches his friends move away and start bigger and better lives.

"He didn't like me." Finn said, still looking down.

"What? Who?" Kurt asked.

"The recruiter. He watched the game and then I waited like an idiot for twenty minutes while he talked to Shane. I didn't even shower or change out of my uniform because I was afraid I'd miss him." Finn said, still looking down, fighting back tears.

"Finn I'm so sorry." Kurt said, placing his hand on top of Finn's.

"I have nothing left, Kurt. I'm never getting out of here."

"Finn it isn't over for you, I promise. You just…have to find new dreams." Kurt said.

"I don't know how."

"Then we'll figure it out together! You're special." Kurt smiled sweetly at Finn.

"You always make me feel like I'm worth something, Kurt." Finn said.

"That's because you are worth something." Kurt said and squeezed Finn's hand.

Finn and Kurt spent what felt like forever staring at each other. Just…staring. Kurt smiled lightly at Finn, and then Finn smiled his little half smile.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was wrong. He was with Blaine! But it was just staring, right? It wasn't like they were making out or anything. But god, Kurt would do anything to press his lips against Finn's.

Why was he thinking that? Kurt had been over Finn for almost two years! But was it possible that those feelings were starting to come back? They couldn't be! Kurt was in love with Blaine. And Finn was in love with Rachel. Plus, they were brothers now, which would make things ten times weirder!

Kurt practically jumped off of the couch! He had to stop thinking about Finn in "that way." It was wrong! They were both in loving relationships. Well, Finn was in a loving relationship. Kurt and Blaine hadn't talked in days, which meant that Blaine was probably off somewhere with Sebastian. Blaine wouldn't admit it, but Kurt knew that he had a crush on the newest Warbler.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, getting off of the couch and standing in front of Kurt.

"Y-Yes." Kurt said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt quickly looked away. He would be a goner if he looked into Finn's eyes one more time.

Then Kurt noticed something by the fire place. There was a blanket and two pillows on the floor.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"I was planning on sleeping there tonight. It's cold and the heat is busted." Finn shrugged.

"Oh." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Would you like to lie down?" Finn asked.

Kurt gulped.

"_Finn. Is. Straight. Nothing is going to happen! Right?" _Kurt thought to himself. His heart sped up and his mouth went dry. What was he going to do?

"Come on." Finn smiled and took Kurt's hand. He led him to his little pallet on the floor, and they both sat down.

It was very awkward at first. Neither of them was saying anything. Their thoughts were speaking enough!

"_I'm not gay! But, Kurt. He makes me feel different. Like, he's the only exception." _Finn thought.

"_Why am I worried? Nothing is going to happen. We're just going to sit here and look at the fire, then go to bed. No big deal. Everything is fine! Wow, Finn looks really cute! NO KURT. Stop thinking about Finn! You have a boyfriend, remember?" _Kurt thought, his not as calm as Finn's.

The awkwardness went on for several more minutes. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to my room." He announced, standing up.

"Kurt, wait!" Finn stood up.

Then, Kurt smashed their lips together! Both of them were shocked at first. Kurt hadn't planned it, and Finn was surprised at how soft Kurt's lips were, and how amazing they felt on his.

Kurt pulled away and stared at Finn, waiting for his reaction.

When Finn opened his eyes, he smiled at Kurt.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Kurt said.

"I know."

"But it feels right." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it does." Finn smiled.

"The other night Blaine and I went to Scandals. When we were leaving, Blaine wanted us to have sex. I said no. I thought I said no because he was drunk and not romantic. But now I know that I said no because he's not the one I want to be with. Now I know who I want. You." Kurt said, then kissed Finn again.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kurt said.

Finn nodded and helped Kurt out of his first shirt, leaving Kurt's undershirt on. Then Finn did the same, leaving on a shirt for him as well. They both laid down and put the blanket on top of them. Finn and Kurt interlocked their fingers together, and shared another kiss.


End file.
